


Anime and Chill

by grumblo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Eventually will be smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblo/pseuds/grumblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader insert moves in next to Undyne. She's so cool! But maybe... she has a crush on you???</p>
<p>Takes place long before the events of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Waterfall

The hustle and bustle of life in the capital proved too much for your tastes, so you decided to pack your things and move. Being that you’re a monster, there weren’t a huge amount of other places to choose from, but you decided on one in particular, in a quiet, watery corner of the underground. Waterfall. It was probably so cheap because it was so close to the garbage dump, but you didn’t mind. You find human artifacts rather cool! Your neighborhood proved to be nice enough, although the ghost family seemed a little strange at times. After a long day of moving in, you decide to explore the area a little better in the morning. The low rushing of underground streams rocked you gently to sleep that first night.

The next morning you awoke to the sounds of shouting. Not shouts at someone, more like attacking yells. You blearily stumbled to the window, drawing back the blinds to find the source of the commotion. Across from your house you see her. Tall. Scaly. Muscular. Beating the shit out of a dummy.

“Hiiiiiya!” she shouted, driving a wooden spear at the dummy, smacking it nearly off its base. Wiping her brow with a towel, she turned around, catching your eye. The captain of the royal guard? Lives here? Granted, the position wasn’t especially involved, since there hadn’t been more than a few humans down here in the last… ever. But you didn’t expect someone with a high ranking royal position to be living way out here in Waterfall.

“Hey, they say staring’s rude, but I can understand if you’re impressed” she said, looking at you. You were understandably flustered. You didn’t expect her to see you, and you may have been just staring at her a lot.

“I, uhh… you just woke me up with all that… fighting over there”. You sleepily gestured to her with one hand and rubbed your eyes with the other.

“Ha, that was hardly what I’d call a fight. I barely broke a sweat”. She said, flexing. “Wait a second, you’re the new neighbor aren’t you?”.

“Yeah, just moved in yesterday… you’re… from the royal guard right?” you ask hesitantly.

“Heck yeah I am! Undyne the Undying, Captain of the royal guard, of course”. She stopped flexing and put her hands on her hips. “You should come over some time, when you’re done admiring me from afar, of course.”

“I… uh, yeah, sure! Sounds great!” You both said your goodbyes. You had been anxious about your decision to move, but at least there were some interesting folks down here. Undyne seemed nice enough despite her fierce nature. Watching her destroy that dummy was really cool. She just seemed really cool in general, and you couldn’t wait to hang out with her!


	2. Space Thunder Kids

“Man, it must be totally cool to live on the surface!” Undyne said, sitting next to you in rapt attention. You were at her house, and the anime you were watching, Space Thunder Kids, was on its climactic final battle, with giant robots and explosions left and right. It seemed strange that humans chose to record their history through animated shows and movies, but humans were pretty weird overall. Undyne seemed to really like watching human media like this though, and even though you hadn’t given much thought to it before you moved to Waterfall, you also were taking an interest in human history. Particularly, human anime.

In the weeks since you had moved you and Undyne had become fast friends. Most of the days you spent together were filled with cooking, sparring, or watching anime. A lot of times you would go scrounge around the garbage dump looking for discarded anime to watch later. Luckily, DVD cases prevented most of the precious historical data from the damage of being washed into the underground. Why did humans throw away so much anime? You chose not to question it.

“Woo! Yeah!” Undyne jumped up onto the couch, fists raised above her head in victory. As the final scene faded into the ending credits, you realized that you hadn’t even been paying attention to the story for the last few minutes. Rather, you had been lost in thought about how cool it was that you and Undyne had connected so well. Even though you had been friends for a pretty long time now, you still looked up to her so much. She was a better fighter than you, of course, but you trained with her fairly often just to keep up your own fitness, and also just to spend time with her. Likewise, you were a far better cook than her, and you hoped to use your own cooking expertise to teach her how to cook something without burning it to a crisp and screaming.

“Man, that got me so PUMPED!” she said, bouncing slightly on the couch and punching at the air. She hopped off the couch and turned to you with a big toothy grin. “You wanna get started on that afternoon training sesh? I feel like I could suplex a hundred giant space robots right now!”

“Yeah, I could go for some sparring… I’ll change and head back.” you said, getting up from the couch.

“Don’t keep me waiting, ya nerd.” Undyne said with a wink, already beginning her warmup stretches. As you walked the short distance to your house, you dwelled on that wink she gave you. She didn’t to used to wink at you that much, did she? It was cute, you’d think you’d have noticed it if she had been doing it more often than usual. What was the baseline amount of winking you were supposed to expect from her? Surely she didn’t wink at strangers this often? Since she only had one eye, was it even a wink? Was it the way she did it that made you assume it was even a wink to begin with? Why were you giving this so much thought? 

By the time you had snapped back to reality, you had changed into your workout shorts and padded helmet and were already walking back to her house. She was already in the front yard, holding two wooden poles that you usually used for sparring. For a moment, there was no sound but the distant rush of water.

“You ready?” she asked, tossing you a pole.

“As I’ll ever be!” you responded, catching it.

“Alright then… En guarde!” Undyne shouted as she leapt into the air towards you.


	3. Spar Wars

Undyne’s graceful leap into the air was punctuated by her wooden stave arcing down towards you. You raised your own weapon to block her attack, followed by a sidestep. She launched several swings at you, each of them parried quickly. After a while of training with her, you had gotten to know her attack patterns, and even though you weren’t as good of a fighter as she was, you could hold your own against her. Although, that was partly because she also knew that and went easy on you. You didn’t fully believe that though, because “easy” usually wasn’t a word in Undyne’s dictionary. Either way, it was still good fun to get a workout and watch Undyne do something she was passionate about. 

The air was filled with the sound of wooden impacts and battlecries. She was graceful, powerful, and gorgeous. She had mentioned training under king Asgore himself, and it showed. Her body was a well oiled machine, her muscles honed for ass kicking of the highest order. And all the while she was attacking you she had a cute toothy grin on. 

While you were distracted by how cool she was, she spun around and unexpectedly swept her stave towards your legs. You blocked it, but lost your balance as you stumbled back. You fell onto the grass, a little dazed, but before you could get up, Undyne laughed and jumped on top of you, straddling your torso and playfully continuing her attack. As she pushed her stave against yours, you pushed back, and shoved her weapon up over your head. She clung to it, causing her to fall forward onto you, her face barely an inch above you as she pinned you to the ground, giggling.

You had never been this close to her. From this position, you could see the beads of sweat on her teal scales, the light reflecting off the strands of her red ponytail, and the texture of the tiny battle scars on her flesh. You were both paralyzed for a moment, studying each other’s forms in ways you hadn’t even thought to before. There was a sense of strangeness and wonder about being so near to her, intimate and slightly awkward at the same time. The weight and warmth of her body felt strangely relaxing, like just being touched by her was melting away your anxieties and fears. She was staring at you, too. And just under her piercing amber eye, you saw her cheeks growing steadily more flushed with red. The only sounds were her labored breaths and the distant rush of water. Slowly, she laid her head her head down next to yours, and your chest pressed against hers. You could feel her chest rise and fall with her breath and her heartbeat quicken as you laid close to each other.

After what felt like an awkwardly long amount of time, Undyne rolled off of you and onto the grass. You both took a few moments to catch your breath and look up at the ceiling of the cavern. You got up first.

“Alright, well. That was a… a good… good training there. Good training that we… we just did.” You stammered as you got to your feet.

“Yes! Excellent training! You’re getting a lot better at… uh...” she said, awkwardly miming fighting moves.

“Fighting?”

“Yeah! That!” She made finger guns at you as she walked backwards towards her front door. “We should probably get some rest and get back to this… tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow sounds good.” You said, awkwardly stumbling in the opposite direction. “Bye!”

You turned around and jogged clumsily towards your house. Wow, that was awkward. That shouldn’t have been that awkward now that you think about it. Did you make it awkward? Why did you spend so much time thinking about how cute she was? What was happening?

Were you in love with your best friend?


End file.
